


Sunny side up

by themidnighttiger



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themidnighttiger/pseuds/themidnighttiger
Summary: Muriel wakes up and wonders where the apprentice is. This is a gift for a secret Santa for a friend!
Relationships: Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana)
Kudos: 27





	Sunny side up

Light cascaded through the window and gently fell on the Muriel. Groaning, he rolled over, still getting used to the comfort and size of the bed he was in. The new bed was a necessity for the new home, no longer would he have to worry about the bed frame collapsing or rolling over onto the floor. Plus, his old one didn’t even support him and Innana, nevermind him, the wolf, and his love. 

However, this bed currently felt a little bigger than usual. Shooting up, Muriel looked around the bedroom, noticing that said apprentice and Innana were missing. Getting up, he decided that he should probably get the morning started. Getting the morning started means getting a good breakfast, and he decided that eggs would be good, and he smiled to himself, remembering the first morning that the apprentice had stayed over at his hut. He had learned a lot in the time since, learning to open up, to admit to not wanting to be alone.  
Gently, he coaxed the little fire salamander that lived in the stove awake, letting the furnace heat up a bit while he went to gather the eggs. Opening up the door, he stepped out of the cabin and into the fresh morning air and making his way over to the little area where they kept a few animals.

Once he approached the gate, he found out where the apprentice had gone off to that morning. There they were, sitting in the dirt surrounded by the feed that they had spread out for the chickens that they had, but they were a little preoccupied to notice him until he cleared his throat. Once they did see him, a huge smile spread across their face, and they bounded towards him, hands clasped with Innana close behind, tail wagging happily.

“Muriel, look at what I found!” they exclaimed, uncapping their hands. Inside was the fluffiest chick he had ever seen. He tentatively reached out his hand to pet the bird, and it responded by leaning into the touch, seeming to like it. “They must’ve hatched overnight. When I came out here to feed the animals, there were a bunch of these little guys around.”, the apprentice chuckled, setting the chick down. “come on, I'll show you the rest!” and with that, they pulled Muriel through the gate and lead them to the area by the coop.

As they approached, Muriel could hear the chirps mixed in with the usual clucks, and chuckled to himself when he saw them. Five new chicks in total, and all of them were adorably fluffy. Muriel stood there at a lost for word looking at them. It was easy to tell that they all had their own personalities, despite being hatched just a few hours ago. The one that they had shown him was the most social of the bunch, hopping around the full-grown chickens and chirping at them. Two of them kept to themselves and eyed Muriel warily. There was another one, who approached him, pecked at his shoes a few times, and then dashed off. Finally, there was one more who kept puffing himself up and squawking when he could.

Muriel squatted down to get a better look at them and tentatively reached out to the last. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” chuckled the apprentice. And sure enough, one his hand got close enough to the chick, it pecked him and began squawking indignantly, trying to puff himself up even more, despite looking like nothing but a ball of fluff. Muriel chuckled, “alright, I’ll leave you alone,” he turned to face the apprentice, who looked like they were holding back a laugh at the puffball. “What are you doing here anyway?” they said with a smile on their face. “looking for you, on top of getting supplies for breakfast,” he replied. With that, their stomach rumbled, and they looked a little embarrassed. “sorry, I got so excited about the little guys that I forgot that we should probably eat.”, they responded sheepishly. “It’s ok; I can see why you were preoccupied. I was thinking of eggs for breakfast, but maybe we should try something else?” He said after seeing the look on their face after mentioning the eggs. “how about something else? I think I have some greens to do a little morning stir fry.” They nodded at that, and they both went back into the hut, listening to the noises of the animals.


End file.
